Technical Foul
by Kkristabell
Summary: Things are gonna get a little messy when a friend interferes between Danny and Lindsay and their nondating status...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is what happens when I can't sleep! Happy reading:)_

In case anyone is unfamiliar with sports terms the title Technical Foul refers to a foul called for unacceptable behavior (in its simplest definition).

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters- damn!

**Technical Foul: I**

He caught up with Lindsay just as she stepped outside, "Hey just the lady I was looking for!" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but notice that her eyes sparkled.

"It's the NYPD annual football outing; everyone's going and I thought maybe you'd be interested too. It's Giants vs. Ravens so it should be a good game. What do you say?" Lindsay wanted to turn him down, but the hopeful expression on his face was irresistible, "Sure why not? Sounds fun!"

"Great! I'll pick you up around noon? It should give us plenty of time to park and meet up with everyone before kickoff." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "See ya then!"

Lindsay watched him leave with a puzzled expression on her face. She didn't know if the two of them going together was such a great idea. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Shrugging she headed towards her car, after all it was just a harmless football game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny came around the corner of the bullpen and almost ran Don Flack over, "Whoa. Sorry 'bout that I just got some good news and I guess I wasn't paying attention." He and Flack bumped knuckles and Flack leaned against the wall. "No problem I just got some good news myself."

Watching the gleam in his friends eyes Danny laughed, "Why do I have a feeling that your good news involves a member of the opposite sex?" Since he was always willing to share his adventures in dating Flack thought this time was no exception.

"It sure does have to do with a very pretty female, who you happen to be acquainted with," Flack said with a triumphant grin. Willing to play the game for a minute Danny raised his eyebrows and shot back, "Oh really? And just who might this girl be whose captured Don Juan's interest?"

Flack laughed at the reference to 'Don Juan'. "Since you're my friend I'll let you on in the 411." Danny leaned in to hear the announcement. "I just got our very own Lindsay Monroe to agree to go to the football game with me on Sunday!"

Blood rushed through his ears and his stomach dropped. Danny just stared at a man he had up until this particular moment considered a close friend. Lindsay? His Lindsay? There had to be a mistake.

He opened his mouth to question him, but Flack begged off, "Crap. I'd love to tell you all the details but I gotta go file this report before three and I only have about ten minutes left." Flack jogged towards his desk and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you Sunday at the game!" Danny simply nodded and wondered what sort of hellish dream he was having…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of it's mine!

**Technical Foul: II**

Danny waited patiently while two men in orange vests directed him to the proper parking lot that corresponded to the letter "G" on his permit. He was in a fairly good mood all things considered.

He hadn't seen much of Flack or Lindsay yesterday so his initial urges to interrogate them had subsided. They had been replaced by a belief that he had either misunderstood Flack or that Flack had misunderstood Lindsay. At least he hoped so.

Entering the stadium he followed the signs to section 59 and walked up to seat rows A through F. There were lots of people already there. Stella and Mac sat talking to a couple guys who worked Special Victims Unit, Hawkes was arguing with Adam about the Ravens defenses' ability to hold off the Giants offense, and in row C sat Flack and Lindsay.

"Hey," he said as he slid into the seat next to Lindsay. He leaned over and shook hands with Flack, giving Lindsay a smile in the process. She offered him a shy one in return and then quickly ducked her head.

"Man, you're cutting it pretty close to kick-off," Flack chided him. Flashing his signature grin Danny replied, "You know me, always living on the edge!"

As the two teams filed onto the field and the Ravens held first possession of the ball they all rose to cheer the Giants defense. Danny kept surreptitiously glancing at Flack and Lindsay.

There was nothing about their body language that suggested anything other than two people hanging out at a football game together. Lindsay wasn't sneaking quick looks at Flack, and he was so engrossed in the game almost nothing could distract him. Finally feeling completely relieved Danny relaxed and got into the game. Until…

With only one minute and thirteen seconds left on the clock in the first quarter and the Ravens up by 7, the Giants defense made a huge play; they intercepted the ball and returned it 63 yards for a game-tying touchdown. The stadium erupted with noise as everyone rose and screamed.

Danny turned towards his two friends ready for a round of high-fives and instead watched Flack grab Lindsay in a giant bear hug. "Did you see that," Flack gushed. Put… her… down… Danny thought eyeing the arms Flack had wrapped around Lindsay.

"That was incredible! Sixty-three yard return," he continued finally setting Lindsay back on her feet. "Wow! Danny did you see that!" Danny gave a half smile that looked more like a grimace, "Sure did, I saw everything." Lindsay gave him a concerned look but Danny turned away.

A couple minutes later Flack leaned across Lindsay, "Hey Danny, you alright? You seem out of it. What's on your mind?" Murder. Mayhem. The fact that if you were any closer you'd be on her lap right now. "Nothing much. Just enjoying the game," he said easily, trying not to let his Italian temper get the better of him.

A guy Danny recognized as one of Flack's friends from another precinct approached. "Hey Don! Crazy game isn't it? Think they can keep the Ravens from winning it?"

Flack laughed, "They better. This may be the only game I get to attend this year." He leaned in towards Lindsay, "Jack, this is Lindsay Monroe."

Jack raised his eyebrows and whistled, "You sure do have good taste my friend. Pleased to meet you." Lindsay blushed a little, "You too." Jack chuckled, "I was gonna go grab a couple beers you guys want any?" When all three of them declined Jack said goodbye and moved away from the seats.

This is just great, I'm stuck sitting next to the girl I want and the guy who apparently wants the girl I want Danny thought. He tried to appear more interested in the game than the two people next to him, but was pretty sure he wasn't doing a very good job.

When the next big Giants play occurred Danny watched Flack move to place an arm around Lindsay's shoulders. Not knowing quite what possessed him to do so he reached out and pulled Lindsay back against him. "Danny what are you doing," she asked softly. "I have no idea," he replied as he bent his head and captured her lips with his…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of it's mine!

**Technical Foul: Part III**

Lifting his head Danny saw confusion mingled with passion in Lindsay's brown eyes and he was sure that his own expression reflected the same emotions. Quickly stepping back before he kissed her again Danny looked up into the surprised and irritated face of Flack.

"What was that," he demanded.

"What was what," Lindsay asked trying to appear nonchalant, but feeling like her limbs were made of jelly.

"That kiss."

"It was just a celebratory kiss…ya know for the game," Danny answered not wanting to subject Lindsay to a public scrutiny of their odd relationship. Flack obviously didn't believe him and he scowled, "Right…you got anything to add?" He looked at Lindsay.

"Flack, it really was just a celebratory kiss. Nothing more," Lindsay soothed.

"So there is absolutely nothing you two want to tell me or that I should know," he pressed.

"No. There's nothing. Everyone here is just friends," Lindsay replied.

"Danny," Flack questioned.

Danny's thoughts tumbled over one another: if you ever kiss her I'll be forced to acquaint my right fist with your left jaw; you don't know anything about her the way I do; you're the department Casanova so go pick out another girl because this one's mine; I think I love her- so butt out buddy because I'm not backing off, but all he did was smile and reply, "Nope. It's exactly like she said."

Flack returned his attention to the game but was far from convinced. He companionably placed an arm around Lindsay's shoulders, but Danny recognized it as a blatant statement that he should leave Lindsay alone.

Suddenly Danny felt a surge of energy. He and Lindsay had chemistry together, something he was sure she didn't feel with Flack since she didn't get flustered and starry eyed when he was got close to her.

"Crap! How could they not convert on fourth and goal," Lindsay burst out. She shook her head in disbelief. Flack turned and looked at her in surprise, "You really weren't kidding when you said you knew football." Lindsay laughed and Danny seized the opportunity to remind her that he was the guy who could make her heart jump.

"She knows all kinds of stats too. But she's not allowed to recite them around me," Danny teased liking the way Lindsay's cheeks flushed. Flack stared at the two of them in confused annoyance, "Why not?"

Enjoying this way more than he should Danny moved closer. "Well you see if she does, she runs the risk of me asking her to marr-," his words were promptly cut off as Lindsay slapped her hand over his mouth.

Taking clear advantage of the moment Danny pressed a soft open-mouthed kiss into her palm. Lindsay yanked her hand back like she'd been burned and forgetting about Flack a mere six inches behind her, leaned in until she and Danny were almost nose to nose.

"What are you doing? Stop it," she hissed. Danny smiled appreciating the way her brown eyes snapped. "I'm trying to seduce you, or at the very least make it clear that Flack should back off because you and I are meant to be together," he whispered only half-teasing.

"There is nothing between Flack and me! What would give you an idea like that?" Danny eyed the man behind Lindsay and noticed the belligerent expression on his face. "Are you sure about that Montana because he's looking none too happy that you have your hands all over me!"

Lindsay glared at him, "What?! I most certainly do not have…" She trailed off as she realized that somehow her right palm had come to rest flat against Danny's chest and she could feel his heartbeat. Her other hand had snaked its way into his own and she pulled both away, silently cursing her traitorous body.

Flack cleared his throat angrily. "Would you two like me to get you a room," he said facetiously. Danny and Lindsay both sobered and turned towards him.

"Sorry just playing around…" Danny began to apologize. Flack made a sound of disgust, "Save it. Maybe you should find another seat."

Feeling the tension between the two men Lindsay tried to intervene, "There's no need for that. I promise."

Trying to lighten the mood Danny backed her up, "I like this seat it has a great view, and besides I like the company." He'd meant it as a joke but Flack's eyes darkened, "If you have a problem with _my date_ maybe you and I should go and discuss this someplace else."

"Date! This was just an office football thing…I didn't think you meant it as a…," Lindsay trailed off as she realized neither man was listening to her because their high testosterone levels were blocking their hearing ability.

Danny tried to keep his temper, "There's no reason for us to go 'discuss' anything."

"I tend to disagree, but if you don't believe me I think I can prove you wrong." With a smirk in Danny's direction, Flack turned Lindsay into his arms, and before she could protest, gave her a kiss that would've left her weak-kneed and panting if she hadn't already been half-way in love with Danny.

Just as the kiss ended, Lindsay leaned towards Danny sensing the anger that seeped from every pore of his body. She wanted to beg him not to lose it, and that Flack was just upset and not thinking clearly but she was too late…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, I know that this piece is 100 pure fluff. And you know what? It's entirely too much fun to write:)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Technical Foul: IV

Danny grabbed the front of Flack's Giants jersey filling his hands with the flimsy material, and jerking him forward. "Outside now," he managed between clenched teeth.

"Isn't that what I suggested just seconds ago," Flack taunted. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Danny's wrists with a significant amount of pressure. Flack had seen Danny lay a man out before, and if Danny was going to make the first blow Flack was more than ready.

Shoving Flack away from him Danny turned and jerked his head towards the exit, "Parking lot." The two men slid out of the aisle and walked intently towards the main exits along the stadium's east side.

By the time they reached the parking lot full of cars but empty of people, Danny was vibrating with fury. He kept seeing Flack with his arms around Lindsay and his lips on hers; it was enough to drive a man crazy.

Before they had even completely stopped walking Danny spun and landed his right fist into the left side of Flack's jaw, just like he'd promised himself he would if the man every kissed Lindsay.

Caught completely off guard Flack staggered backwards onto the trunk of a blue sedan. Reaching up to lay a hand on his throbbing jaw he stared at Danny, "Christ Messer! What the hell's gotten into you!"

Danny took a menacing step towards Flack, "You kissed her, you son of a bitch!"

Flack desperately wanted to nail Danny and repay the favor of his throbbing jaw so he stepped up and met Danny's advance. "So I did, but only because you started this!"

"You're the one who asked her out, and put your hands on her! So how is this my fault?"

"You kissed her first and I asked what the hell was going on and you said nothing!"

"Well what did you expect me to say!? Oh by the way pal-o-mine the girl you think is your date is the woman I might very well be in love with," Danny yelled.

Flack's eyes narrowed in surprise, "Wait, in love with? You and Lindsay? Please, your reputation is just as bad as mine when it comes to the ladies. What is that they call it…oh yeah, love 'em and leave 'em types."

"It's different this time," Danny's eyes snapped and his fist clenched and unclenched rhythmically by his side.

"Sure it is," Flack scoffed. "Let me guess you tried to get with Lindsay and she turned you down and today you just couldn't stand knowing she liked me better than you."

If Flack hadn't been so busy on his tirade he would've noticed Danny's shoulders tense, but he continued regardless, "You're just pissed because I'm the one whose going to wine, dine and finally-." Flack never finished his sentence.

Danny pummeled Flack with his fists getting in a nice upper-cut before Flack hit back connecting squarely with Danny's cheekbone. His glasses went scattering but neither man noticed.

"I love her," Danny managed between giving and receiving punches. "I love her and don't you ever talk about her again!"

Maybe it was because of several blows to the head, but Flack finally seemed to notice the sincerity of his friend's words. "Hold up," he yelled blocking a fist Danny aimed at his stomach. "Damn Messer! I said hold up!"

Danny stopped and both men watched each other. Flack spoke first, "Are you really in love with her?" Danny nodded.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me you two were together?"

"Because we're not."

Panting hard and trickling blood from various cuts they had given each other the two guys collapsed onto the asphalt. Finding his glasses nearby Danny placed them back on and really looked at Flack.

"You look like shit." He took in the split lip, the bruising and swelling appearing on various areas of Flack's face and his cut up hands.

Flack snorted, "If you think you're winning any prizes in the beauty department let me be the first to correct that impression. You look just like me buddy-maybe worse"

"You wish."

They sat silently a few moments until they finally caught each other's eye. Danny couldn't contain a short chuckle which only increased when Flack tried to smile and cursed because the movement split his lip open again. Flack tried to glare Danny down but the thought of what two of New York's finest looked like at that moment was too much, and he too dissolved into laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside Lindsay searched everywhere trying to find the two boneheads who were somewhere bludgeoning each other to death. She knew Flack could take care of himself, but she also knew Danny had a hard well toned body that was pure muscle. Reaching an overhanging ledge, Lindsay peered over.

Below lying on the asphalt were two forms that looked suspiciously familiar. Tearing down the stairs Lindsay raced for the exit. If Flack had done anything to seriously hurt Danny he was in for a world of trouble…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay so I almost wish this were mine so I could actually see this happen, but alas it'll never occur because I don't!

**Technical Foul: V**

Flack rose to his feet with a groan. "I think I need to start spending more time at the gym boxing instead of lifting weights."

Still on the ground Danny shifted back until his body weight rested on his elbows and looked up at Flack. "That's because you're getting old," he smirked.

"Now Messer don't make me go all WWE on your ass just to prove you wrong," Flack countered raising his foot in a mock kick towards Danny.

Suddenly out of nowhere a fury of small fists started pummeling Flack's back and shoulders. "What the hell," he exclaimed as he tried to evade the attack.

"You leave him alone! What's wrong with you, ya big bully! He's on the ground for god sake," Lindsay ranted, pushing against his chest making him stumble backwards.

Feeling she had let enough of wrath out into Flack Lindsay raced to Danny. "What did he do to you? How bad is it? Oh god Danny, I'm so sorry, do you think you need stitches?"

Danny simply stared at her while he tried to get a grasp on what had happened. Seeing Flack behind her scowling and rubbing his shoulder where Lindsay had walloped him quite good sent him into gales of laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Flack spat even while the edges of his mouth threatened to lift in a grin.

"Is he going into shock," Lindsay asked concernedly about Danny's laughter while examining the cuts on his knuckles. Her comment made the two men laugh all the harder.

"What is wrong with the two of you," she demanded eyeing them each with disdain. "You both look awful and you're laughing!"

"He looks worse," Danny said defensively gesturing at his sparring partner.

"You only wish."

"Please man, when I first punched you it sent you sprawling."

"What? I didn't sprawl.

"Only because a car broke your fall."

"You know what Messer…"

"Wait! You two are arguing about who fought better," Lindsay interjected incredulously. "I thought you two were trying to kill each other, but now what…everything's fine?"

Danny shrugged, "We settled our differences over you and now need to examine the finer points of our sparring." He rose to his feet slowly; wincing slightly as he fully straightened.

"Whose old now," Flack teased.

"Hmmm… let see… oh yeah…still you," Danny smugly informed him.

Flack just shook his head; "You know one day that smart mouth of yours…"

"You two bonkers," Lindsay exclaimed. She took two steps back so she could encompass both of them in her glare. "I come racing down here because you two looked ready to kill each other and now everything is just peachy?"

Danny glanced at Flack and Flack sent him the same questioning look in return. "Well yeah," Flack replied. Danny nodded in agreement, "It's all good, and I would like to say that I greatly appreciate your willingness to take on this brute in my defense." Danny flashed her his usual cocky grin.

Flack poked his shoulder, "I'm not a brute you moron. Jeez you make me sound like one of those ogre types in all the fairytales I have to read to my niece."

I'm sorry I offended you," Danny rolled his eyes.

Lindsay backed up a few more steps. "That's it all men are useless, especially the two of you!" She turned and headed back towards the stadium muttering about boneheaded males and their contribution to the decline of the human race.

Danny and Flack watched her leave.

"So whatcha gonna do about that," Flack said with a nod towards Lindsay's retreating form.

"I don't have a clue."

"What? The mighty Messer outta moves."

"Like hell. You only wish I'd share my wisdom with you."

Flack snorted, "If you're so wise why the hell aren't you with her."

"She's different."

The two lapsed into silence that finally broke when Flack spoke, "You know she's hot when she's all angry." Danny looked at him, "You wantin' another punch or something?"

Holding his hands up in surrender he chuckled, "Nope. Not me! It just caught my attention because she's not that immune to you if she's ready to come to your defense that way. I mean she didn't exactly call you out for beating me up, now did she?"

"True, but she didn't seem to happy with either of us when she left," Danny conceded.

Flack shrugged, "She'll calm down." He clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You my friend need a game plan and I think I can help!"

Snickering Danny replied, "No offense here Romeo, but didn't your last semi-permanent girlfriend break up with you by callin' you some sort of crude version of an impotent donkey and dumping a platter of shrimp cocktail over your head?"

His friend stiffened and muttered, "It was an 'un-jackable jack-ass' and it was simply a misunderstanding. Plus that was a one time thing, and she was crazy, so I don't count that incident on my otherwise perfect track record."

Danny tried to speak as he wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes. "Alright, alright," he said between gasping breaths of air. "What's your plan?"

Flack took in their surroundings, "Not here. Let's go grab a beer and we'll discuss the finer points of seducing Ms. Monroe."

"Why do I get the impression you already thought about this a little too much?" Danny glowered at the man next to him.

"Can you blame me for trying?"

Sighing Danny conceded his point, "No. Come on, let's go get that beer.

"Right behind you."

The two headed towards the string of restaurants and pubs across from the stadium and settled for O'Hurley's Tavern. Finding a cool booth towards the windows they settled. Ordered two draft beers and a plate of mozzarella sticks.

Flack leaned in to the booth's leather bench. "So about Lindsay…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of this is mine…sniffle.

**Technical Foul: VI**

Munching on mozzarella sticks and sipping beer Danny and Flack enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the tavern. Flack raised his eyebrows, "You must be in love?"

"What," Danny asked distractedly, downing beer as he rapidly tried to cool his tongue from the stinging hot mozzarella cheese.

"Our totally hot waitress just undressed and devoured you with her eyes and you didn't even notice; you must be in love."

"Yeah well it's not doing me a lot of good at the moment so why don't you start spilling these moves you bragged about earlier."

"I wasn't bragging, I was informing, there's a difference."

Danny snickered, "Not with you there isn't."

"You never pass up an opportunity to be a smart-ass do you?"

"You never pass up a chance to seduce a pretty girl, we all have our strengths." Grinning Danny and Flack clinked glasses in a mock toast.

Taking a sip Danny turned the conversation towards Lindsay. "So on to your ideas and suggestions…"

"Well I was thinkin' what about a song just for the two of you?"

"A song huh?"

"Yeah like 'Kiss the Girl'".

"Kiss the what?"

Flack rolled his eyes and gestured emphatically, "The one the crab sings from the movie where he and the fish are tryin' to get the guy to kiss the red headed girl who's a mermaid."

Danny gave Flack a look, "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

Exhaling a long suffering sigh Flack explained, making sure to speak slowly, "I..said..how..about…a…"

"Shut up you idiot I got that part! I meant that song you were mentionin' about sea animals singin' and such!"

"Oh that," Flack turned a rather unusual shade of red. "It was just, ya know…an idea…"

When Danny still pierced him with amused blue eyes that waited for a further explanation he relented. "Oh fine! If you must know I had my niece the whole weekend and she watched that 'Little Mermaid' movie 'bout a hundred freakin' times, and it was the only romantic song I could think of off the top of my head!"

Laughing loudly Danny tormented Flack, "Just wait 'til the guys at the station hear about this!"

"Not a word Messer or else you're on your own with Lindsay!"

"So it was romantic huh?"

"Well you have to see the movie," Flack interjected trying to save himself. "I mean they're on this lake, right? And all the fish are singing and …"

Danny was in tears as he banged his fist on the table, "You're killin' me man, you gotta stop!"

Flack scowled, so much for saving his reputation. "Alright, alright let's just forget it, and pick another song."

Smirking Danny replied, "Sure. No problem. Whaddya have in mind?"

"Hmmmm..how 'bout that Ella Fitzgerald song 'At Last'?"

"Way too over the top. I'm tryin' to get her to date me, not marry me…yet."

"Okay fine what about something more modern like Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'?"

Danny considered the possibility and nodded slowly, "That could work."

Sitting back Flack looked quite pleased with himself, but Danny was having none of it yet. "So come on my own personal Hitch, don't leave me there. What's the rest of your master plan?"

"The lab, dim lights, you, a tux, and a single red rose."

Danny's eyebrows rose and he took a sip of beer. "Sounds like you've been reading romance novels again or at least watching The Bachelor."

Shooting him a look of disgust Flack shook his head. "The problem with you is you've never had to work for a girl before; they all just fell at your feet. With a girl like Lindsay you need to really show her that you believe she's special enough to warrant a little bit of effort."

"Okay," Danny agreed. "I'm totally up for whatever ya think might work, but the lab? Shouldn't it be someplace a little more…chemical free?"

Flack chuckled and drained the last of his beer. "Nope. If you want to surprise her it should definitely be at the lab."

"What 'bout everyone who works there? We can't exactly put a 'closed' sign on the door."

"I'll take care of that detail." Flack's cell phone beeped and he flipped it open.

"What is it," Danny asked noticing the smile that stole over Flack's features.

'Lindsay. She sent a text message saying she's catching a ride with Stella after the game."

Danny winced, "Guess she's still pissed."

Signaling the waitress to bring them the bill Flack smiled. "No worries. Look all ya gotta do is be in the lab whenever Lindsay gets off her shift tomorrow."

"Fine so 8p.m."

"Make sure you're in the tux with a single rose in hand, your color choice pink or red. I'll handle the lights, make sure there's no interference and cue the music."

"All this is well and good but you have any tips on what I should say. I've tried the plain ol' asking her out technique and that didn't work." Danny flipped open his wallet and tossed a couple bills on the table,

Flack shrugged, "Can't help you with that part, but my advice don't speak from your head, speak from your heart."

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

"Ya know Messer you should be nicer to the guy who's tryin' to help you land the girl."

The two exited the booth and headed for the door.

"I probably should but you sound so…so…"

"Wise?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "That wasn't the type of adjective I was looking for."

Heading towards the parking lot the two walked in silence until they reached Danny's SUV.

"So until tomorrow then," Flack asked as Danny opened the driver's side door.

Nodding Danny lounged against the door frame. "You know if this doesn't work that whole 'Little Mermaid' song thing is gonna spread through the office like wildfire, right?"

Flack sighed, "Now why'd I have a feeling that topic was gonna come back up… Don't worry 'bout a thing. After tomorrow Lindsay is as good as yours."

With a final goodbye Danny watched Flack wander away. He had a funny feeling the guy was up to something, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what it could be…

Flack whistled as he headed to his vehicle. Danny was one of his closest friends, and he really wanted to see him happy…of course that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun in his position as matchmaker now did it?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: So I wished upon a star and it still didn't give me any rights to the characters, go figure. ;)

**Technical Foul: VII**

Snickering Flack wandered into the lab with a CD player, speakers and extension cord tucked under his arm. Placing the items on an empty side table he set them up and removed two CD's from his pocket.

One disk contained 'Chasing Cars' the song he and Danny had discussed, and the other was an original copy of the 1992 hit "Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.

Noting the numbers on his watch he took one last look around the floor to make sure it was empty, and ducked into a slight shadow- it was almost show time.

Danny stepped in to the lab wondering how Flack had managed to get everyone off the floor. He tugged nervously at his bow tie and sniffed the red rose he held in his left hand.

It was eight o'clock and any second Lindsay would pass through the corridor towards her locker. Taking a last deep breath to calm his nerves Danny caught Flack's eye and gave him a thumbs up.

"You okay Messer, ya look a little green," Flack whispered.

"I'm fine. It's just the pelicans, it'll pass."

"The what?"

"Pelicans," Danny replied impatiently. "Some people get butterflies when they're nervous I get pelicans. Big ones, with giant wing-spans. Now shut up before she hears you."

Rolling his eyes Flack shook his head but remained silent.

Hearing footsteps approach Danny walked towards the lab doorway just as Flack hit the play button on the CD player…and ran for cover.

"What the hell," Danny exclaimed as the lyrics filled the air.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan…_

He spun ready to kill his friend only to find empty space. The footsteps coming towards the lab stopped and Danny raced to the CD player only to find the play button firmly wedged down. He tried to hit stop but the machine simply ignored his command.

Knowing Flack was somewhere nearby enjoying himself he called out, "Man if you value your reputation you get out here now and give me the right CD or else tomorrow morning a freakin' billboard is gonna be plastered with a picture of you in a tutu dancin' with those sea creatures you love so much!"

Flack appeared from around the corner laughing, "No! No billboards! Besides you said if this worked you wouldn't say a word!"

"Unless I have the right CD it's not gonna work!"

"Alright hang on it's in my pocket."

"Could you hurry up! I think I heard her nearby already!"

"I'm trying! I guess I pushed the button down too far. It seems to be stuck."

"Well un-stuck it!"

"I'm workin' on it, just give me a second…"

"Oh hell, get your big head outta the way and I'll do it!" Danny thrust the rose in Flack's face.

"I do not have a big head …" The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped both men in their tracks. Simultaneously turning towards the door they encountered the bewildered expression of one Detective Mac Taylor.

Mac stared at the tableau before him. Danny was dressed in a tuxedo holding a single red rose pressed against Flack's chest. Flack stood with his hands on his hips and both men were bent close over a CD player that was pounding out the lyrics,

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that…_

Recovering form their surprise both men jumped backwards and spoke at once.

"Mac!"

"We were just ummmm…."

"Well it's not what it looks like…"

"Not that you think this looks like anything…"

"No, no of course not, why would you think anything?"

"Wait! I didn't mean that you wouldn't think…"

"He just meant that you wouldn't think we…"

"Yeah…this isn't for us or anything!"

"No! No…hell no…this is not ours…"

"He means… well I mean… it's ours… but it's not for us…"

Mac held up a hand to stop the torrent of words. Taking in the scene of the room one more time he slowly backed out of the door the CD still blaring in the background, "I'm going to leave and no explanations are needed."

The two men stood in silence watching Mac's hasty retreat. It took all of ten seconds for Danny to turn on Flack who was diving for the plug in the wall to stop the music.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey it's not my fault Mac walked in here."

"Didn't you say that you'd make sure that nobody was on the floor."

"Nobody was! Mac must've just … I dunno really…"

With a sign Danny dropped onto a stool and glared at Flack. "So thanks to you I have a boss who thinks we're participating in some sort of 'don't ask, don't tell' activities in the lab, and no date with Lindsay which was the goal of this fiasco in the first place!"

"Look Danny, Mac knows us well enough not to think anything of our behavior, or at least I hope he does… and Lindsay…well maybe she just got hung up."

"You know, not only are you going to be haunted by the singing sea animals but I'm sure I can find a way to work some other Disney creations into your demise…What do you think of Cinderella, didn't that have singing rats or something?"

"Oh ha ha Messer you're a riot, and it was mice not rats, they don't have rats in fairy kingdoms."

"When you go home tonight, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Cancel your subscription to the Disney channel."

"I told you it's because of my niece!"

"Right buddy, whatever you need to tell yourself to make it through the day," Danny sneered.

Flack sighed and leaned against the wall, "You're an ass." He was silent for a moment and then chuckled, "The expression on your face was priceless when that song belted out about you being too sexy for anything."

"At least you were entertained," Danny said dryly. He stood up and yanked off his bowtie, "Guess I don't need this for anything."

Hearing footsteps Flack straightened, "Hey Danny…"

"Umhmm..what," he replied distractedly.

"I think I hear Lindsay!"

"You know what man that is so not funny right now…"

"I'm serious!"

The two men strained their ears and sure enough heard footsteps in their direction. Jumping up Danny hastily tried to fix his bowtie while Flack started hitting the CD player trying to make the machine spit out Right Said Fred.

"She's almost here! Is the CD in yet?"

A cry of triumph followed a muffled curse, "Yeah I got it! We're good! Oh wait…shit…"

"You freakin'…now what'd ya do?"

"Nothin' I just don't remember which track it is…hang on…okay six…seven…eight… I got it- it's eight!"

"Wonderful- you learned to count, now get the hell outta here!"

Flack disappeared just as Lindsay spotted Danny through the labs glass walls. She took in the tux with the slightly askew bowtie and the red rose which looked slightly limp but still beautiful.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Lindsay edged her way into the lab and heard the faint sounds of music.

"Here," he held the rose out to her and swallowed hard. "This is for you. And I don't just mean the rose…all this is for you."

Lindsay gently took the rose and ran a fingertip across the velvety soft petals. "Thank you Danny. But why did you do all this? Not that I mind the way you fill out a tux," she teased.

"It's my way of asking you to reconsider our date. I won't pressure you for more than you're willing to give but I just want a chance to spend time with you alone, outside of work."

Leaning towards him Lindsay smiled softly.

From his spot just out of sight Flack grinned, now this was perfect. His ego swelled as he took credit for the outcome of his brilliant idea …his nose twitched and he gave a slight sniffle. Shaking his head he covered his face to catch a sneeze thankful nobody heard it and he craned his neck to see what was going on with the two lovebirds.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such…"

Suddenly another sneeze caught Flack off guard and echoed off the lab walls.

"Danny what was that?"

"What was what," he asked giving her what he hoped was a completely disarming smile.

"That noise. Danny who's up here with you?"

"Uh...well no one really…" He pulled at the neck of his shirt, as Flack emerged from his hiding spot.

"Flack?! You have Flack with you!" Lindsay crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No, it's not like that. He helped me set this whole thing up as a surprise for you; in fact it was his idea."

Flack winced as soon as the words left Danny's mouth, he knew this wasn't good.

"His idea?"

"Not completely his…I mean I was the one who asked for his help."

A sad look crossed Lindsay's face and she sighed. "I know you only meant well and had the best of intentions."

"Of course I did!"

Shaking her head Lindsay gave Danny a half smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight guys." She left the lab and once again Danny turned towards Flack.

"You couldn't have held that sneeze for a few seconds longer," he demanded.

Flack crossed his arms defensively, "I have allergies to dust. It's not my fault."

Danny groaned, "Fine. Allergies. Whatever."

Smirking Flack gathered up the CD player, "You have no clue what just went wrong do you?"

Glowering at his friend Danny gathered up the extension cord. "No, but I have this sinking sensation that you're going to explain it to me in great detail."

"Of course I am! It's going to go frame by frame like instant replay and when we're done we're going to come up with a Plan B."

Cursing himself for being a fool in love Danny followed Flack out of the lab hoping like hell that Plan B didn't involve more humiliation than what the night had already provided...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them!_

Disclaimer: If only it really were mine, but not in this universe!

**Technical Foul: VIII**

Danny stared at the Starbuck's menu with a resigned sigh. Leave it to Flack to pick the one place to meet that drove him crazy.

There was something about Starbuck's that made Danny feel as though he had a substandard IQ. He could never really figure out if it was the fact that he felt ashamed ordering only a coffee when their menu boasted such an array of java creations or if it was the pitying look the barista gave him when he merely stared during the game of 20 questions they inevitably played.

Knowing he had no choice but to order if he wanted his morning caffeine fix Danny stepped forward.

"Morning sir, what can I get for you," the cheerful, green aproned girl asked.

"Uh, just a coffee-large."

"You mean venti?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Would you like room for cream?"

"No thanks."

"Soy milk?"

"Just black."

"Okay sir. Now were there any flavored syrup additions today? We have hazelnut, vanilla, cinnamon, toffee nut and Irish cream."

"Um, no it's just a plain ol' large black coffee." _Didn't I say that already--twice?_

"You mean venti."

"Yeah sure, call it what you want, but could I please just get my coffee?"

"No problem sir. It'll be $2.10. Could I interest you in one of our fresh baked goods to go with your coffee?"

"No. No baked goods. No syrup. Just coffee." _Do not yell at the 18 year old girl behind the counter, do not yell at the 18 year old girl behind the counter, do not…_

The girl turned with his cup in hand towards the coffee urns and Danny felt that victory was at hand…

"Sir," the girl looked at him. _Damn! I was so close! _"Was that decaf or regular coffee and was it Breakfast Blend or Verona?"

Danny opened his mouth but was saved when a familiar voice said, "He'll probably prefer the Verona, and could I please get a venti, extra-dry cappuccino? Thanks."

Turning to his left Danny gave Flack an 'I-hate-you' look before going to settle down at a window table. A minute later his friend joined him and the two sipped in silence until Flack finally spoke.

"Not too friendly in the morning are ya Messer?"

Danny narrowed his eyes and examined Flack as if he were a specimen under his microscope. "You choose the one place I can't stand to meet, to discuss my complete failure with Lindsay last night, at the most ungodly hour of the day, 6a.m.- you figure it out."

"Ohhh, I see someone doesn't handle rejection very well."

"It wasn't a rejection; I never really had a chance to get rejected because some overgrown idiot has an allergy condition!"

"I told you it was the dust!"

The two glared at each other a moment before Flack relented. "Alright I suppose if she hadn't found out I was there things might've turned out better."

"Might've?"

"Okay fine she would've jumped your bones on the spot, ridden you into the wee hours of the morning and then proclaimed you her cowboy for life. Is that better?"

Danny chuckled, "Is that part of your next plan, because I'm good with everything you just said."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Flack drained the last of his cappuccino. "Come on man, work with me here! This is Lindsay, remember her? The girl from Montana? The one who thinks wheatfields are just as, if not more, beautiful than the New York skyline?"

Danny leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I know, I know, and I get what your saying, she needs to be…what's that old fashioned word my grandmother always used…courted! That's it courted! So what should I…." Danny trailed off staring out the window forgetting the rest of his sentence.

"Hello?? Earth to Messer. Come on Danny, did your hamster fall off its wheel in that brain of yours or somethin'?"

"What? Oh sorry, something just stuck in my head." Danny looked at Flack with a strange expression on his face.

"Care to share or are you more in the mood for a rousing game of Charades?"

"It was nothing, I was just wondering how you knew about Lindsay and the wheatfileds thing. I mean when we talked about it I didn't know anyone else overheard us."

"What? Oh I don't know anything about that, I just know from when we were at WorldView restaurant and…" Too late Flack realized his mistake.

Danny gazed at his friend calmly, "When was this?"

"I dunno, couple weeks ago. It was case work."

"Thought you said that the football game was your first "date"?"

"Oh don't give me this crap. It was our first date, and if you remember it wasn't too hot because my "date" had her lips pressed to yours half the time!"

Danny glared at Flack because he was irritated but couldn't really dispute his friend's point. "I know. Sorry. This whole Lindsay thing's got me in knots."

"Apparently! You bozo, can't you see she's head-over feet or whatever that expression is in love with you?"

Choking on his coffee Danny gaped at Flack. "How would you know this?"

"It doesn't take a detective to notice that her eyes follow you every time you leave the room and wait for you to enter again. Hell Messer, every time you come near her you can see her catch her breath."

Feeling confused and more than a little annoyed Danny drummed his fingers on the table top. "Then why doesn't she agree to go out with me and why does she keep pushing me away!"

"Beats the hell outta me. I've never been in love before and from the looks of you at the moment I can honestly say 'thank god'."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that unconditional support," Danny retorted drily.

Flack shrugged, "If you want my opinion, this time around you should let her know in no uncertain terms that she's the only girl for you."

"And I should do this because your last idea worked out so well for me?"

"Shut up that was a fluke."

"So this time you promise to keep your giant, dust challenged, schnoz outta the way?"

"We'll go to a bar where there's no dust."

"Hold up a bar? How did we get from a tux and single rose to a bar?"

"Easy. Women are at bars."

"That's it you lost me. Hell I'm thinkin' ya must've lost yourself too because that doesn't make any sense."

Impatiently Flack gestured emphatically with his hands. "Of course it makes sense. We all go out after work, the whole team. Inevitably women will hit on you; usually you'd flirt back but this time you turn them away and only dance with Lindsay. She sees you only have eyes for her, and presto!"

"Presto what? We dance until midnight and then she flees leaving only a shoe behind?" Danny smirked across the table.

"Look who's using the Disney references now Messer," Flack taunted.

"One reference does not put me in the same league as you on the whole Disney thing. Especially 'cause you have some weird singing animal fetish…and dancing… singing and dancing animal fetish." Danny laughed at Flack's expression.

"It's not a fetish! I simply appreciate the artistic nature and complexity of musical animation sequences involving singing creatures and I also happen to have a niece damnit!!"

Other patrons turned to stare as Danny's laughter echoed off the walls. "Did you really just say, 'appreciate the artistic nature' and 'sequences involving singing creatures' in the same sentence?"

Flack shot Danny a look that made most men tremble, but only made Danny laugh harder, "I have to get to work. We'll try and set the whole bar thing up for tomorrow night. Not that you deserve my help at all ya idiot!"

Leaving and jumping into his car Flack silently cursed the day he ever agreed to watch the movie marathon of The Little Mermaid, Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast with his adorable niece.

Pulling up in front of the building Flack noticed a small group of his guys standing around out front looking up above the entry way. Getting out he jogged over to see what held them all so entranced.

As he approached several guys snickered and elbowed each other. Flack got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and looked up.

He had no idea how and no idea when, but there hanging across the building was a giant banner with a picture of Ariel from the Little Mermaid with Flounder and Sebastian at her side, and Prince Eric across from them. But instead of Prince Eric's head it was a picture of Flack's that filled up the banner.

"Son of a bit-," Flack bit off.

"You like it," Danny asked innocently from behind him.

"You! You did this!"

Nodding proudly Danny smirked, "Of course. I told ya if that plan you had didn't work out I was gonna get ya back!"

Groaning Flack glanced back up at the banner, "Do you know the amount of explaining I'm gonna have to do when I get inside?"

Danny chuckled, "Yep. I can't wait to see you tap dance your way around this one!"

"You are a devious man my friend."

"Remember that." Danny clapped a hand on his shoulder, "And just think of all the things I could do to you if this next plan of yours backfires."

With a wicked grin Danny wandered away leaving Flack standing under the banner wondering just what he'd gotten himself into…


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am so sorry that this was such a long time coming- a little bit of writers block and some sticky life situations prevented me from getting this chapter out, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy!_

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine!

**Technical Foul: IX**

Flack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He'd managed to get everyone to Finnigan's Pub, giving Danny the perfect opportunity for another shot with Lindsay. It had taken some coaxing and prodding, but he'd succeeded in gathering the group…except for one tiny little detail that he forgot.

Sitting at a table surrounded by their co-workers Flack was trying to avoid the piercing glare Danny kept sending his way. Resignedly he gave a jerk of his head toward the bar and stood up from the table, Danny followed.

Once out of earshot of their intrigued co-workers Flack turned to Danny, "Look I already said I was sorry. I screwed up. But for crap sake stop sitting there with that look!"

"You should be glad I'm giving you that look. If it wasn't for the look you'd have been clocked by now. There are ferrets and hamsters with higher I.Q.s than you!"

"Come on Danny… Hey! Ferrets are very intelligent animals and they make great pets…"

"Don't 'come on' me! I'll take care of everything you said. Don't worry I'll make sure everyone is there you said. All you have to do is show up you said. Any of this sound familiar? And if ferrets are so smart I retract them as my animal of choice and substitute gerbils…and not even the smart gerbils that run in the wheel but the stupid ones that fall off the wheel after three seconds!"

"It might not be that they're stupid, maybe they fall off the wheel because their balance is off with an inner ear problem …"

"Do you really think I want to hear your theories on gerbil balance? You suck. And if you want clarification, the gerbil I'm comparing your I.Q to is one that does not have any balance issues when it falls off the damn wheel!!

Flack leaned against the bar. "So I get that you're pissed and I know. I know. I kinda messed this up, but-…"

"Kinda! No, kinda messing this up would've been giving someone the wrong directions, but you forgot to invite Lindsay, you idiot!"

Flack winced; this was pretty bad. "Yeah but at least I finally called her."

"You mean after everyone was already having drinks and Stella asked why Lindsay wasn't here? Oh yeah man, you were so on top of the situation." Danny shot him a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. "And let's not forget that she couldn't make it because it was too short notice!"

Flack grimaced, "I focused so much on making sure everyone was here so Lindsay didn't think this was a set-up. Damn, I'm sorry."

There was a long pause and finally Danny sighed, seemed to consider the situation, and shrugged. "Nah, you were just tryin' to help and I appreciate it…but you're still a dumb-ass," Danny smirked and punched Flack's shoulder.

"Thanks," Flack grinned, but then narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Why are you being so nice about this all of a sudden?"

Danny widened his blue eyes. "I'm just being understanding, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"You're never understanding. In fact you never miss an opportunity to give me a hard time about anything. You just told me I'm dumber than an unbalanced gerbil who has wheel moility issues, remember? So what gives?" Flack drummed his fingers against the bar top as he eyed Danny.

"Anyone ever tell ya, you got a suspicious mind?"

"Suspicious mind my ass!" Flack still had vivid memories of the Danny's last retribution and still was the butt of jokes around the precinct.

Danny laughed and taking a sip of his beer attempted to distract Flack, "I think I'm gonna go head over to Lindsay's apartment and see if I can catch up with her for a couple minutes."

Flack shook his head, "Oh no, you're not gonna keep me from figuring out why you're takin' this whole thing so well with….Wait… You're going over Lindsay's now? Alone? Without a plan? Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"You're lucky you have looks because you just proved the brains skipped a generation in the Flack family." Danny signaled the bartender for another beer while Flack glared.

Ignoring Flack's narrowed gaze Danny continued, "You seriously think I'd even consider another plan with how well the last two worked out? Get a clue!"

Grabbing his beer Flack took a swig and addressed Danny, "You think you're so smart Messer, ya know that? Since you think you can do better on your own, you go to Lindsay and when it falls apart…"

"So you think it'll be a disaster do you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Wanna make a wager on that?"

"You're on. Say 100 bucks?

"Deal." The two men shook hands.

Danny put his beer on the bar and pulled a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. "This ought to cover my part of the tab."

"Where're you goin'?"

Grinning Danny slid the money toward Flack. "Why to Lindsay's of course. The faster I prove you wrong the less painful it'll be for you to part with that hundred bucks!"

Flack watched Danny move away from the bar and laughed, "You're so wrong Messer but you go ahead, because as soon as she shoots you down, I'm comin' to collect!"

With a cocky grin and a final wave Danny exited, and Flack picked up his drink moving back towards his remaining co-workers with a brief thought that he probably wasn't as off the hook for this latest screw-up as Danny had led him to believe. Thinking back to the 'Little Mermaid' banner that had adorned his office building he decided to brace himself for anything…


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Trying to make up for lost time, so here's the next part! Thanks for all your reviews, I really love reading them!_

Disclaimer: So not mine.

**Technical Foul: X**

Danny jogged up the stairs to Lindsay's third floor walk-up on East 55th Street and gave four quick knocks on the door. Waiting for her response he rocked back on his heels and frowned when he heard barking coming from behind the door.

_Lindsay doesn't have a dog, at least that I know of, wonder if she has company over. _Company led his mind to consider 'male' company and by the time Lindsay opened the door he already had a tingle of jealousy.

"Danny! Umm…hey what are you doing here," she asked glancing back over her shoulder into the apartment.

Taking in her flushed face, mussed hair, spaghetti strap tank top and low cut sweatpants that appeared to be pulled on in a hurry, confirmed Danny's suspicion that he'd interrupted something. With a quick smile to Lindsay and without waiting for an invitation he stepped over the threshold.

"Since you couldn't make it tonight I decided to just drop by and make sure everything was alright," he spoke calmly while his eyes darted around. Whoever Lindsay was with was about to find out that Danny Messer had already staked prior claim.

Nervously Lindsay jumped to the left of Danny blocking his view into the kitchen. "That's really sweet of you, but everything's fine really. I'm actually in the middle of something so…"

Danny's blue eyes sharpened as she took a step back towards the kitchen. _So that's it, a nice little romantic dinner for two… _"Oh no problem, but could I grab a soda on my way out? If its not too much trouble?"

"Soda? Of course!" The relief that he would soon be gone filled Lindsay's eyes and she turned toward the kitchen; with a glance over her shoulder she said, "Just…stay there okay? I'll be back in a sec!"

"No problem," he replied. _Like hell I'm staying here! _Waiting until Lindsay had disappeared he quickly covered the distance between the entry and the kitchen bracing himself to come face to face with Lindsay's paramour.

"So sorry to interrupt…," he began with a tight smile, but trailed off at the tableau spread out in front of him.

Dishes were piled everywhere, as were cans of tomato paste and puree, boxes of pasta noodles from lasagna to rigatoni, ricotta cheese containers and what at one point were probably stuffed shells lay strewn about.

What appeared to be spaghetti sauce had found a home on the cabinet front, various spots on the counter and a large place on the floor. To top it all off two chocolate labs stood jockeying for best position to lick at the floor spill and Lindsay was frantically pulling paper towels off the roll.

"No! No! Nate, Tuck- bad dogs," she exclaimed, not noticing Danny's entrance into the room.

Once Danny had closed his mouth and no longer looked like a fish on a hook he asked incredulously, "Lindsay, what the hell happened?"

Spinning around she stared horrified at Danny. Quickly making her away around the dogs she placed her hands against his arm and chest and began pushing away. "You're not supposed to be in here! Danny! Get out!" Too stunned to do anything more than allow himself to be manhandled out of the room Danny just stared at her.

Once clear of the kitchen Lindsay crossed her arms and glared at him. "I thought I asked you to stay out here!"

"You did…I just…Lindsay what were you trying to do in there?" Leaning against the back of her sofa Danny waited to hear her explanation, and promised himself that no matter what, he wouldn't laugh.

Taking in the stubborn set of his chin and the determined look in his eyes Lindsay knew she had no choice but to explain, otherwise he'd never leave.

With a sigh she dropped her arms and opened her mouth but before she could say a word the two dogs came bounding out of the kitchen, the spaghetti sauce on the floor long gone, and now intent on welcoming the new visitor.

As Nate and Tuck made a beeline for Danny, Lindsay grabbed their collars and hoped they obey her command. "Nate, Tuck, Sit!" Nothing happened. "SIT!"

Finally two wriggling furry bodies dropped into a sitting position in front of Danny, their rumps touching each other, tails flailing about, and their bodies vibrating with excitement.

Looking down at the soulful eyes, and lolling pink tongues Danny chuckled, he'd always been a sucker for dogs. Leaning down to their level he ruffled their ears and scratched their heads while the dogs leaned against him and licked his hands.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile as Danny muttered phrases to the dogs like "good boy" and "you like that don't-cha" while he scratched their ears.

Danny glanced up and caught the smile on Lindsay's face and she blushed lightly and cleared her throat. Danny's smile only widened at her slight tells of nervousness.

"So you were going to explain what you did to your poor kitchen," he teased.

Lindsay glared at him. "I didn't do anything intentionally, I was just trying to make something…and had a little…difficulty."

He willed himself not to show the slightest sign of a smile. "I see. So what were you trying to make?"

Lindsay winced and played with the drawstring on her sweatpants. "I uh, well…" Danny looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her hesitation.

Rolling her eyes she finished, "I was making, or attempting to make, lasagna from scratch, but that didn't work so then I was trying to make stuffed shells and…well that's when you knocked on the door."

"From scratch? Even the sauce?"

Lindsay nodded miserably. "Even the sauce, but it didn't turn out too great."

Moving to stand directly in front of her Danny gazed at her with puzzlement. "If you were having difficulty with all this Italian cooking stuff you know you could've asked me for help, right?"

Lindsay's heart sped up and her fingers began to tingle the moment Danny stepped up into her personal space. She could see the different shades of blue in his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him kiss her again… _Why is he looking at me like that? Oh no. He just said something and I have no idea what. Great. Just wonderful. _

"Lindsay?"

Giving herself a mental shake she replied, "Um, yeah?"

Danny looked at her funny. "You alright?"

"Sure," she replied brightly. _Wonderful he gets within a foot of me and my brain becomes mush._ _Here's an idea, maybe in my next reply I can use a word with more than one syllable so he doesn't think I'm a complete idiot._

"If you're sure," he replied dubiously. "I asked why you didn't ask me to help if you wanted to cook Italian food from scratch. I do know a little bit about it."

Lindsay smiled and answered, "I know but I really wanted to do this on my own. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise? For who?"

She hesitated and took a half step back. "For you," she spoke so softly that for a minute Danny thought he might've misheard her.

"For me?"

Lindsay nodded and looked away from Danny as she explained. "Your birthday's in a couple days and I wanted to get you something special. I tried to think of a really good gift, but nothing seemed to come to me. So I thought I'd make you an old fashioned home cooked Italian meal, specifically lasagna. But…"

Danny moved in towards Lindsay until he could reach out and lift her chin so that he could see her eyes. "That is one of the best birthday I've ever received. Thank you." He lightly kissed her cheek and stepped back not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She smiled brilliantly. "You're welcome. But I'm afraid your home cooked meal isn't going as planned." She looked back at the kitchen and then towards Danny with a shy smile. "Maybe…if you don't mind… we could make it together on your birthday."

"Sounds like a perfect way to celebrate to me," he replied with a smile and a wink.

Lindsay was about to ask if he wanted to sit down when a scratching against the front door grabbed her attention. Nate and Tuck sat by the front door waiting for their evening walk. She glanced apologetically at Danny.

"Sorry this is about the time they go out. If you don't mind waiting I'll be back in a minute?"

"Nah it's no problem, but instead why don't you go grab a sweatshirt while I clip on their leashes and then we'll go together. You can tell me about how you ended up with those two big guys."

"Deal. Just give me a minute!" Lindsay hurried away down the hall and Danny grabbed two blue leashes and thought about how wrong Flack had been about the evening.

A stray uneasy thought entered his mind. Lindsay had been so sweet about the dinner attempt that it didn't seem right to be betting on the outcome of the evening. He'd just let his competitive nature get the better of him when he was around his friend. Deciding to set things right he grabbed his cell and punched in Flack's number.

"Hey Messer, get shot down already?"

"Shut up and listen. The bet's off."

"Things going that badly, huh? Too bad because a deal is a deal my friend. Now get your well-toned ass over here and pay up!"

"If this deal were to continue you'd be the one out money, and that's why I'm calling it off. Did you just say I have a nice ass?"

"Huh? I'd be out money- why? And I was just quoting the bartender who informed me after you left of your well-proportioned and defined posterior so that comment was taken from an outside source. Now about the bet… "

Danny rolled his eyes, sorry Flack couldn't see his reaction. "Just go play with your singin' crustacean friends and I'll talk to you later."

Danny closed his phone cutting off anything Flack was about to say and gave a silent sigh of relief.

"What bet," Lindsay asked from behind him.

Danny turned taking in her defensive stance and the clipped tone of her voice, but what bothered him the most was the hurt look in her brown eyes.

Danny Messer was in a whole lotta trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

**Technical Foul: XI**

Danny bit his bottom lip. "Exactly how much did you hear?"

"That the best you can come up with," Lindsay asked as she grabbed her keys and elbowed Danny out of the way. "Let's just sat I heard enough to know that you and your idiot friend think of me as some sort of game."

Nate and Tuck clamored excitedly as Lindsay opened the door and they darted into the hall tugging her down the stairs. Danny followed not knowing what else to do.

As soon as they got outside the building Lindsay jogged off down the street with the dogs and Danny hurried to catch up.

"Whoa wait a minute? Don't I even get a chance to explain," he inquired as he came up beside her.

The look Lindsay shot him spoke volumes. "Sure Danny go ahead and explain. Explain how you and Flack have some twisted game or competition or whatever going on about me. You know I actually thought…never mind."

Danny wasn't about to let it go that easily. "You thought what?"

Lindsay would've replied but Tuck yanked her towards a fire hydrant, while Nate stayed still causing her to stumble until Danny's arms steadied her. He smiled. "These guys probably outweigh you like crazy. Here I'll take one and that way you-," he stopped at the tears pooling in Lindsay's eyes.

"Lindsay?"

It was the last straw and Lindsay jerked away. "Don't be nice to me! Don't you dare!"

"Okay, but please don't…"

"Don't what Danny? Be upset that I'm nothing more than a bet?" She laughed hollowly. "You played everything really well you know that?"

Danny shook his head in confusion. "I don't know-." He stopped talking as a familiar SUV pulled up to the curb and stopped.

"Well there you two are! I stopped by the apartment but nobody answered," Flack's voice boomed as he jogged towards them grinning.

Danny groaned and closed his eyes. This was not going to help his cause.

Oblivious to the tension Flack knelt down and pet the dogs who were all too happy to have some attention directed their way. "Are they yours Lindsay? I didn't know you had labs. I had a lab when I was growing up…"

"How do you know where I live," Lindsay interrupted his trip down memory lane with annoyance dripping from every word.

Flack glanced up. "I work for the police department, remember? I have access to everything."

"How comforting," she retorted dryly while Flack merely chuckled.

Finally Danny spoke. "Maybe you should go. We were kinda in the middle of somethin'." He sent Flack a significant look but the detective pretended not to notice.

"I get it, I get it. The love birds don't wanna be interrupted, right?" Flack glanced from Lindsay to Danny and noticing that neither one was smiling, frowned.

Giving him what she hoped was her sweetest smile matched with angry eyes, Lindsay answered, "Well you're almost right. I don't want to be interrupted because it's always bad to have eye-witnesses when you murder someone, right Detective?"

Flack turned to Danny. "Why she look like that? She's kinda scary when she's mad. What'd you do?"

Danny opened his mouth to reply but Lindsay beat him to the punch. "Not just him, him and his idiot friend!"

Turning wide, innocent blue-eyes toward Lindsay, Flack looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes you! How many other idiot friends does he have?" Noticing that Flack actually considered her question Lindsay sighed. "Never mind. Don't answer that!"

Taking a step forward Danny addressed Flack. "Look why don't you leave while I still have a chance to straighten this out, okay?"

"That opportunity has long passed," Lindsay interjected.

"Well why? What'd he do," Flack asked again.

"This really doesn't concern you man, so just go and I'll catch up with you later."

"Wait- doesn't concern him? He's the one who 'helped' with this entire set up!"

"I told you it wasn't set-up!"

"What's that saying…oh yeah…fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. That applies to you perfectly Danny!"

"If you'd listen for a minute I could explain!"

"Are you upset because he tried to do the romantic sweep you off your feet thing? Cause if you are…I mean technically it was my idea…"

"I knew you were in on this plan!"

"For the love of…it wasn't a plan! It was supposed to be romantic!"

"Romantic?"

"Why on earth would you think you have to pull some big stunt to impress me?"

"Because none of the little stunts worked!"

"What?"

"You seemed interested but uninterested all at the same time and I thought that maybe the problem was with me, so I wanted to do something big to show you how special you are to me!"

"He's really not lying…he did want to do something special.."

"Stay out of this Flack!"

"Why Danny? Why all the games?"

"They weren't games!"

"Fine! Call them what you will- but why!"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm in love with you and it scared me to death when I saw you at the game with Flack! I was afraid if I didn't make you see that I was serious I'd lose you! There! Are you happy now?"

Silence fell over the trio. Danny stared at the ground, while Lindsay stared at Danny, and Flack kept glancing from Danny to Lindsay knowing he should probably leave but finding the whole situation incredibly entertaining.

Before anyone could say a word Danny stepped away and jogged back towards Lindsay's apartment building. She made a move to follow him, but Flack placed a hand on her arm.

"Give him a minute," he suggested.

Lindsay gave him an arch look and handed him Nate and Tuck's leashes. "And I should listen to you, why?"

Flack threw his hands up in the air. "Because he just spilled his guts, which makes him vulnerable to you in a way that no man on earth appreciates!" But Lindsay was already walking away despite Flack's warning. "Fine! Go after him, but don't blame me when he has the cuddly disposition of hungry brown bear…with fleas!"

As Lindsay ran after Danny, Flack looked down at the two dogs and shook his head. It appeared he'd inherited two excitable labs for the rest of the evening!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Just a quick thanks for all your responses and replies- I appreciate and enjoy reading each and every one! _

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the characters, just the two labs! ;)

**Technical Foul: XII**

Lindsay had to jog to catch Danny and touched his arm just as he reached the entrance to her apartment building. She felt invigorated and giddy knowing that he felt for her the same emotions she'd harbored for weeks..

"Danny wait! Please!" Lindsay's voice and touch stopped Danny in his tracks but he didn't turn around. He couldn't. All his feelings were still too close to the surface and if she saw his eyes there'd be no turning back. Not knowing how she felt, Danny didn't know if he could bear it if her only purpose for stopping him was to apologize for not feeling the same.

Lindsay hesitated not knowing quite how to proceed. She'd never been in a situation like this where the next move was entirely up to her. "Danny…why don't you come back upstairs and we can talk."

"Is there anything to talk about," he asked quietly, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

Lindsay frowned. She wished she could see his face; he had the most expressive eyes of anyone she'd ever known. His question didn't make sense to her. Didn't he realize that now they had everything to talk about?

Staring at Danny's hunched shoulders and defeated posture, Lindsay suddenly understood the problem. He was unsure of her; of her thoughts and feelings, but mostly of whether or not she'd reject him.

Acting on a wave of love so strong it threatened to overpower her, Lindsay stepped forward and reached for Danny's hand, intertwining their fingers. "There's everything to talk about," she whispered.

The first touch of her soft fingers against his had sent Danny's heart into overdrive. When she fully held his hand he knew a happiness he'd never experienced before.

Turning to look into Lindsay's brown eyes, he knew that no matter how much time passed he'd always remember the way she looked at that moment. Her hair curled in soft waves around her face, emphasizing her cheekbones, and the streetlamps shone off the silky chestnut strands. The smile she wore was soft and gentle, and echoed the expression of adoration in her eyes. She was beautiful.

Feeling just a smidge of his confidence return Danny glanced at the door to Lindsay's building. "You mentioned a conversation inside," he reminded her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Without a word Lindsay led the way inside, up the stairs and into the comforting surroundings of her apartment. The aroma of spaghetti sauce from the earlier kitchen disaster hung in the air, creating a homey atmosphere.

Once alone and away from the glow of streetlights and passing cars, the mood turned intimate. Shyness caused Lindsay to busy herself drawing the blinds on two of the three bay windows, and turning on the table side lamps. As she finished and straightened, she found Danny already established on the sofa's plush cushions, watching her with a contented smile.

"Come sit beside me," he offered, gesturing to the empty place beside him. Danny's relaxed posture portrayed a gentleness that belied the hunger emanating from his brilliant blue eyes.

Lindsay moved to settle beside him, trying desperately to control the flush she could feel rising to her cheeks. Everything that was happening felt like a dream, a wonderful, magical dream.

"Danny," she began, but stopped as his warm lips brushed silkily against hers. The contact lasted for half a moment, but still managed to leave her breathless.

He leaned back and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to do that since earlier tonight," he explained.

A small giggle escaped Lindsay's lips. "I'm glad you followed through."

"Me too."

Lindsay snuggled closer, and feeling more connected to Danny than she'd ever felt to another man brought up the words she couldn't erase from her mind. "So…you're in love with me, huh?"

Danny's arm slid around Lindsay's shoulders and he ducked his head close to hers, letting his lips tarry near her temple. "Maybe," he teased.

Her eyes twinkling, Lindsay turned to look at him. "Maybe?"

"Well it all depends. You see I know I'm in love with a certain girl, but I'm still not sure how she feels about me." Danny's eyes shone with love and acceptance, but Lindsay knew he still waited to hear the words.

Leaning her head in until their foreheads touched Lindsay spoke. "You, Danny Messer, are the most wonderful, exasperating, funny, stubborn, irresistible man I know and I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, Danny!"

Covering the scant inches between their lips, he kissed Lindsay, pouring all of his love into the gesture and she responded in kind. The couple leaned into each other desperate to get closer, needing to fill themselves with the taste and feel of their soul mate.

Long minutes later the two broke apart, but didn't relinquish their contact. Tracing Lindsay's swollen bottom lip with his thumb, Danny thanked whatever guardian angel had seen fit to send him the woman in his arms. He silently swore he'd do everything in his power to make sure she knew how important she was in his life.

Lindsay's brow creased as he pulled away, leaving only their hands clasped together. "Danny," she questioned. His instant smile warmed her heart, as did his grip that tightened around her fingers.

"Gotta get some space Montana. Don't wanna take things too fast. You go straight to my head," Danny explained with a wicked smile.

Knowing he was right but missing his closeness, Lindsay figured it would be wise to busy her hands with a project; before they reached for Danny again. "You want some coffee," she asked.

Danny's nod acknowledged her attempt to tone things down. "Sounds good." His eyes clung to her as she moved off towards the kitchen. He stood and stretched, heading towards the window at the far end of the room. Once there he leaned negligently against the sill and laughed at the scene on the street.

The two labs, Nate and Tuck, were trying to pull Flack in separate directions after two different squirrels. Just as Flack managed to get one calmed down the other acted up, and the more Flack struggled the more entangled he became.

"He keeps flailing 'round like that somebody's gonna nominate him for the post of village idiot," Danny chuckled.

"When? On your days off," Lindsay teased from behind him. Danny spun around surprised that he hasn't heard her approach.

"Oh I see how it is! We're a couple for less than an hour and already you're insultin' me," he countered reaching out and pulling Lindsay close.

"You know what? I like the sound of that."

"Of what? You insultin' me?"

Lindsay laughed as Danny tickled her ribs. "No! Of us being a couple!"

"I like the sound of that myself Montana." The two stood wrapped in each other's arms, and watched Flack wrestle with the labs.

"This is better than television," Lindsay exclaimed as the two dogs tried to clamor after a stray cat that darted across their paths.

Danny grinned. "I know somethin' even better." Capturing her mouth in what would turn out to be a kiss rivaling any seen on Days of Our Lives, the couple lost themselves in the embrace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down below on the cracked sidewalk, Flack stared up at the window where Danny and Lindsay stood wrapped in each other's arms, illuminated by the apartment lamps. With a labored sigh he looked down at the two labs that only grew more excitable as the minutes ticked by. "Well boys, looks like it's once more 'round the block, 'cause I don't think those two are comin' up for air any time soon!"

Figuring he owed it to Danny to give them alone time, Flack decided it was also only proper to refrain from cursing his evening Labrador retriever rendezvous, until after he was out of view of the window- after all, that's what friends did for each other, right?


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This fic was a joy write, and with all the feedback I got it, became a challenge to try and continuously entertain everyone with the Flack/Danny dynamic! Thanks for encouraging me along the way everyone!_

Disclaimer: Hmmm…..nope still not mine! 

**Technical Foul**

Five weeks later….

Lindsay glanced at Danny uncertainly as he raised his hand to knock on the wide, oak stained, front door of Flack's apartment. Leaning in close so he could hear her voice over the noise coming from inside, she whispered, "Are you sure getting Flack tickets to see 'Beauty and the Beast' on Broadway was the best idea? I mean this is _Flack_, we're talking about here!"

Returning the gesture, Danny moved in until his breath tickled Lindsay's ear. Enjoying her reaction to his nearness as goose-bumps rose on her skin, he hovered a moment before responding. "Trust me Montana, he'll love 'em!"

Pulling back with a wicked grin moments before the door swung open, Danny relished the half-irritated, half-aroused look in Lindsay's eyes. He hoped that she'd always have that same reaction whenever he teased his favorite girl.

"Well look-y here," Flack chuckled, throwing the front door wide open. Drawing the couple into his apartment he poked Danny's shoulder. "Where's the present?"

Blue eyes widened in mock confusion. "Present," Danny inquired. "Why'd we bring a present? You do somethin' important for man-kind, like sterilization?"

"Now, now Messer, you know exactly why you should've brought me some kind of gift. Don't make me take you down in front of your girl here. I don't think your ego could handle than kind of embarrassment!" Flack's smile widened as he saw the jibe hit home.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Just for that, no present for you!" Flack's immediately penitent and crestfallen face had Lindsay rolling her eyes while Danny snickered. Stepping between the two men she placed a hand in the middle of each chest. "Now you two behave because this is a birthday party." Lindsay turned a significant look towards Danny. "And he's the guest of honor! Now give him his gift!"

At the mention of present he'd selected for Flack, Danny's entire countenance immediately brightened. "Trade you one birthday present for a beer," Danny posed. Flack considered the offer then nodded. "Deal. Hang tight, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen, returning a brief minute later with three beers.

"All for me," Danny asked sweetly. "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't. One for you, one for her, one for me. Now where's my birthday gift?"

Theatrically Danny whipped an envelope out of his jacket's breast pocket. Presenting it to Flack he informed him, "I'd just like to let you know that I picked this out all on my own."

"I'm touched," Flack laughed as he slid the card from the envelope, skimmed the front, and flipped it open to discover the tickets. His eyes darkened with suspicion. "What are these?"

"Tickets to…well you can read what it says."

"It's says they're tickets to 'Beauty and the Beast'. However I know that cannot possibly be true because then I'd have to kill you."

Barely controlling his mirth, Danny turned as Lindsay tugged frantically on his arm. "I thought you said he'd like this gift! If this is like I'd hate to see his reaction for a gift he hates!" Enjoying himself too much to bother with explanations at the moment, Danny merely smiled. "He does like it Linds, trust me…he loves it!"

Addressing Flack loud enough for others in the immediate vicinity to hear Danny apologized. "Now I know that 'The Little Mermaid' is your favorite, but that's not on stage yet. While 'Mary Poppins' would've been an excellent alternative, there were none of the dancin' critters you're so fond of so…'Beauty and the Beast' it is! Chock full of singin', dancin' people, teacups and other assorted household appliances, and one beast, which I'm pretty sure falls under the animal category, at least before he's human again!"

Lindsay watched as Flack's eyes flashed fire, with just a hint of amusement. "Messer," he said in a low, even tone. "You have a thirty second head start. Then I'm coming after you!"

Caught up in the banter Danny proposed a challenge. "How 'bout we settle this on the court? First one to twenty points wins. Loser has to take winner to the show complete with dinner before hand, drinks after. You in?"

"Oh I'm in all right, but you should probably make sure Lindsay doesn't mind you taking me instead of her!"

"What makes you so sure you're gonna win Detective? Maybe you'll end up being the one to buy dinner and drinks?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Messer. You make sure to warm up real good while I grab the basketball." He vanished to find a ball, as the guests filed outside to the court behind the building.

Lindsay followed Danny out, still confused. "Why would you purposely give a friend a gift he didn't want?" Danny pulled her in close. "It's a guy thing. Now give me a kiss for good luck." She gave him a brief kiss to his lips. "That's it? Now I know you can do better than that!"

With everyone watching Danny tangled his hands in Lindsay's hair, fusing her lips to his. People cheered, whistled and clapped making heat rise into Lindsay's cheeks. By the time Danny pulled back she felt light headed. "With a kiss like that I can't lose," he teased, leaving to go join Flack on the center court.

Gathering her muddled brain together, a common side effect of Messer kisses she'd learned, Lindsay listened to the two men bickering before either of them touched the ball.

"The blonde one yours," a girl asked, gesturing to the two opponents.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not their actually best friends." She rolled her eyes as the volume level of Danny and Flack's disagreement increased. "And don't they make such a _lovely_ couple!"

The End.


End file.
